Love at First Workout
by ObsessiveDissorderFreak
Summary: Jane is a senior in high school and Maura is her PE teacher. Jane is 18, she still lives at home with her Ma. Maura is 25, and her house is the same one in the show. Summary sucks, but give it a try please. I'll try and update every Friday, but if I don't it's because school is about to start.
1. The First Time

"Come on, no one with find out."

Jane was walking to her gym class, a smirk on her face. She knew today that she and Coach Isles would finally be together intimately. They had already come up with a plan; the class would have a pop quiz while Maura "grades" papers. Maura would call the health room phone from her office; Jane was already assigned as the phone-answer-er. Maura called the phone and delivered a not so innocent message.

"I want you inside of me. Now." Maura purred. Everyone was talking so Jane whispered, "what? Not going to fuck me today coach?" Maura just giggled sexily into Jane's ear through the phone. Jane hung up the phone and announced that she was called to the office. She walked out the Heath room doors into the gym. She made a B-line for the locker room and knocked on the door. Maura poked her head out the door to see who knocked, smiling when she saw it was Jane and pulled her inside. Jane turned around to close the door and after she turned towards Maura, she gasped. Maura had on a lace G-string and a pretty much non-existent bra. What Jane was gasping at wasn't what Maura was wearing, but what was written in sharpie on her toned abs. On her stomach, Maura had written "Jane's" with an arrow pointing down. Maura grabbed Jane by the drawstring of her Myrtle Beach sweatshirt, leading Jane into her office. Maura had hung a curtain over the big window in her office because she felt like her office was a fish bowl. After closing and locking the door, Maura attacked Jane, pushing both of them into her desk chair. Maura straddled Jane, kissing her like she had dreamed about for months. Jane kissed back with the same force, grabbing Maura's ass cheeks and spreading them wide. Maura moaned into Jane's mouth, biting her lip. She got off of Jane and started removing Jane's clothes. When Jane was down to the same amount of clothes as Maura, Maura knelt in front of the chair and pulled off Jane's thong. Jane immediately spread her legs, and Maura started to kiss her inner thighs. Jane moaned and tried to scoot forward, but Maura sat back on her heels.

"You have to be patient before you can get your reward." Maura purred. Jane just moaned and spread her legs wider. Maura went back to kissing and licking Jane's inner thighs, and finally licked the one place Jane had been waiting for. Jane moaned louder from the contact, Maura smiling and going full force. After a few minutes, Maura inserted one finger into Jane, quickly followed by two. Jane started to grind against Maura's touch until she reached her orgasm. Maura grinned and announced it was her turn, Jane agreeing immediately. They switched places, Jane throwing off Maura's thong and licking her sweet spot. Maura moaned and said, "More baby" which Jane gave to her. She inserted two fingers instantly, making Maura gasp. After reaching her orgasm, Maura stood and opened her locked desk drawer. She pulled out a strap-on, the biggest Jane had ever seen. Maura walked over to Jane and put the strap-on on her. Maura knelt down and started to suck on the massive member, smiling as she did. After it was wet to Maura's satisfaction, she stood up and bent over her desk.

"Fuck me Jane. Fuck me like you did in all your dreams." She practically growled. Jane spread Maura's ass cheeks again and inserted the member into her. After a slow start, following Maura's orders Jane pumped into her so fast that Maura's moans were replaced with rocking screams. The strap of the harness rubbed Jane just the right way, both of them reaching their orgasms at the same time.

"That was a nice workout." Jane commented.

"You bet your fine ass it was." Maura said, still trying to catch her breath.

"I love you." Jane said quietly.

"I love you too." Maura replied.

Okay, so this chapter was written by my very best friend and gave it to me and told me if I wanted to continue it I could. I still don't know what I'm gonna do yet, I'll probably continue it. Hope you liked it! Hugs and Kisses!3


	2. Ask Your Mom

Chapter 2

After Maura and Jane got dressed silently. Maura gave her another kiss.

"Call your mom and ask if you can come over to my house after school." Maura said breaking the silence.

"What do I say if she asks why?" Jane responded

"I'm sure you can think of something on the spot, but she probably won't ask." Maura smirked.

After Maura goes back into the health room Jane called her mom.

"Hello?" Ma answers.

"Hey, its Jane, um... I was wondering if I could go over to Coach Isles house after school today?" Jane ask in one breath.

"Why?" her mom replies.

'Shit.' Jane says in her head.

"Umm... I want to a get an extra workout in and Coach Isles said I could come and workout with her. Is that okay?" Jane ask.

"Umm... yea I guess, as long as you come home tonight." Ma replies.

"I have to ask her a question, I'll call you back OK?" Jane says

"Yea, that's fine." Ma replied.

"OK, I will stay back after class and talk to her then call you, Bye" Jane says

"OK, bye" Ma replies

Jane hangs up the phone and goes back into the health room. Once she enters the door Maura looks up from her desks and winks at Jane. Jane blushes and sits down in her sit and starts her assignment.

As, you can tell I decided to continue it. This one is kinda short and because of this I promise to update sooner! Hugs and Kisses!3


	3. After Class Conversation

Chapter 3

At 2:10pm the bell rang announcing that 2nd exploratory was over. Jane stayed after to talk to Maura about what she said to her mom. Once Jane had made sure everyone was gone, she walked into Maura's office and smiled when she saw the bathroom door shut. She stood at the threshold of the office door and waited for Maura to come out of the bathroom. Three minutes later the door opened and Maura smiled seeing Jane was still there. Maura sat down in her desk chair and looked up at Jane. Jane was slowly walking towards Maura, once she reached her she slowly bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

" So, I called my mom and asked her if i could come over after school and she said she didn't care as long as I came home in time for dinner." Jane said breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

"Well, how would like it if I let you stay the night and you just drove to school from my house?" Maura asked in a lustful voice

"I would love that but I don't know if my mom would let me, I'll have to call and ask." Jane responded

"Well, what are you waiting for? Phone is right there." Maura said pointing to the phone on her desk.

Jane picked up the phone and dialed her step-moms number. After ten or eleven rings she answered.

"Hello?" Ma answered

"Hey, Umm... Coach Isles wants to know if I can just stay the night at her house?" Jane asked

"Why?" her mom replied

"Because she lives in Summerville and that's to much gas for me to waste." Jane said

"Well, you want have any clothes for school tomorrow." Ma says

"Coach Isles said she has something I can wear." Jane responded while looking at Maura, who just smirked at Jane.

"Well, I guess that's fine, as long as you go to school tomorrow." Ma replied

"Ma really, Coach Isles works here... of course I'll be at school tomorrow." Jane whined

"Sorry, I forgot. OK well I'm gonna go finish doing clothes, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ma said with a laugh

"OK, have fun, bye." Jane responded in rush, trying to get off the phone as soon as possible

Jane hung up the phone and looked over at Maura.

"Well... I guess we are having a sleep-over, huh Maura." Jane said with a smile.

"I guess so, Jane" Maura said smirking,"You better be glad I really do have some clothes you can wear." Maura added with a chuckle

"Well... As much as I would love to stay and hang out with you I really need to go to math, so... will you right me a pass, my love." Jane said still smiling at Maura's last comment.

Maura wrote out the pass and handed it to Jane. Jane took the pass from Maura's hand and stuffed it into her pocket. She and Maura held a lustful gaze until Maura broke the comfortable silence.

"You might want to go before I do something that will make you even later than you already are." Maura said in a low voice

Jane just smiled and gave Maura a passionate kiss that left both wanting more.

"I love you." Maura spoke after they broke the kiss

"I love you, too" Jane replied "I'll see you at like 3:15-3:20, ok" she added

"OK, bye" Maura said

With that Jane walked out of the locker room and started towards her math class.

OK, so there's chapter 3. It's kinda long but oh well. I'll try an update soon. Hugs and Kisses!3


	4. Waiting for Buses

Chapter 4

Jane was sitting in her math class twirling her thumbs waiting for the bell to ring so she could go back to Maura. Her math teacher would not, for the life of him, stop talking. Jane just wanted to sit there and think about what was to come later when she and Maura were at her house. Finally, after almost an hour of non-stop talking, he finally shut up, the after-noon announcements came on and released car riders. She high tailed it out of there and made a B-line for the locker room. Once she made it to the locker room she went directly to her lover's office, completely ignoring the ridiculous 9th graders waiting for their buses to be called. When Jane made it into Maura's office she noticed that she was in the bathroom yet again. So instead of waiting in the threshold like she did the last time she sat in Maura's chair and waited for her to come out. Jane was sitting in the chair facing the door so Maura couldn't see her when she came out of the bathroom. She heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on indicating that Maura was washing her hands. Maura walked out of the bathroom and turned her chair around. When she saw that Jane was in the chair she jumped and brought her hand to her mouth to stop from screaming.

"What the hell, Jane?!" Maura yelled

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, babe! Come 'ere!" Jane said while laughing

Maura walked into Jane's arms with a smirk on her face. Once she was wrapped in Jane's arms, she started kissing her neck and was about to go lower when she remembered the 9th graders in the locker room waiting to be dismissed.

"Mmm, Maur, we can't. Not now. The 9th graders are in the other room." Jane moaned out

"I know, I remembered as soon as I started. I wish the buses would hurry up and get here so we can leave." Maura whined

"I know, babe! Me, too. Why don't you get everything together and I'll take it to your car so when the buses are released we can go." Jane said with a smirk.

Maura started to pack away all for her belongings that she needed to take home and handed them to Jane to take to the car. As Jane was walking out of Maura's office she couldn't help but look at her ass until she disappeared into the locker room.

As Jane was walking back into Maura's office she noticed that Maura was looking down at her phone with a worried look.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jane asked concerned

"Ummm, nothing." Maura said with an uneasy voice

Just as Jane was about to push Maura into telling her the buses were released and Maura looked up at her with a lustful smile.

"Time to leave!" Maura said seductively

Well, there's chapter 4. I know I said every Friday, but these are chapters that I already had written so I figured I would go ahead and post them! I think I have like 3 or 4 more already written and they should be open before 9:30pm! Hugs and Kisses!3

**Just so y'all know, I'm gonna start writing a book full of one-shots. Requests are being takin, don't be scared to inbox me!**


	5. Coach Armstrong

Chapter 5

They pulled into Maura's drive way and Jane noticed a familiar car in front of Maura's house. She just let it go because Maura didn't say anything about it. They walked through the front door and smiled at each other and started passionately making out. Since this was Jane's first time at Maura's, Maura took the lead and led them to the bedroom. Still kissing they walked through the door. Once they were in the bedroom they just stood there kissing until a voice spoke from behind them.

"Um, Maura?" Coach Armstrong asked confused from the bed.

Jane turned around and instantly started blushing. Maura on the other hand started to laugh.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Maura asked

"I was planning on surprising you, but its clear you have plans!" Jack responded hastily

Jack was laying on Maura's bed in nothing but spandex boxers. You could clearly see his excitement. Maura just looked at Jane and gave her an awkward smile.

"Jack, that was a one time thing and we were both drunk.I don't want to be with you." Maura said in a sweet voice trying not to upset him

"Okay, so you would rather have sex with one of your students than a grown man?!" Jack practically yelled

"For your information, she is way better in bed than you will ever be!" Maura said yelling back.

Maura looked over at Jane who had the biggest smile on her face. She looked over at Maura and they shared a tender kiss that was rudely interrupted by Jane being push into the bedroom wall by started to yell at Jack to let Jane go, but next thing she know Jack was laying on his back with Jane on top of him punching him in the face.

"Jane, babe! Get off him, please!" Maura pleaded with Jane who instantly listened to her.

When Jane got off of him Maura instantly wrapped her in her arms and kissed the side of her head while Jane kissed her whispered something in Maura's ear and when Maura nodded Jane turned around still wrapped in Maura's arms.

"I want you to leave NOW and NEVER come back! If you report us I will seriously hurt you. We aren't hurting anyone and I'm graduating in a little less than a month so I'll be gone and out of your hair. I love Maura, with all of my heart and I'm sorry if us being together hurts you in anyway." Jane said starting with a serious voice and ending with a gentle caring one.

Jane looked back at Maura and saw she was crying...

I know I said I would have it posted the other night but when i got home from school I was super super tired and just wanted to go to bed, but it is posted now so I hope you enjoy! Hugs and Kisses!3


	6. Always Think Twice Before saying Anythin

Chapter 6

Jane turns around in Maura's arms and pulls her into a tight hug.

"Whats wrong, my love? Why are you crying?" Jane asked concerned

"I love you too! So so much! I'm sorry I don't mean to cry it's just so nice to hear you say that with someone else in the room. It lets me know just how much you really do love me and how much I really love you too." Maura says

Jane gives Maura a passionate kiss and wraps her arms around her waist and Maura wraps her arms around her they break apart they stare lovingly into each others eyes. They both look at Jack and who is glaring at them with such hate.

"Will you please leave now?" Jane asked politely

"Oh I'm leaving... and going straight to the school to report y'all." Jack said clearly pissed off.

"No please don't. I'll do anything you want just don't report us." Maura said in a begging voice.

"Anything?" Jack asked and Maura nodded "Break up with her and go on a date with me!" Jack continued

Maura started crying and clinging to Jane like her life depended on it. She nuzzled her face into Jane's neck and kissed it and then she felt Jane pull away.

"I'll leave so you two can have some privacy." stated Jane before walking out of the room.

"No, Jane don't leave!"Maura said in a devastated voice

She followed Jane out of the room and into the living room where before she could make it out of the front door she was pinned to it by Maura. Maura kissed her passionately and then grabbed her hand and walked her to her started driving to Blakemich High School.

**OMG! You guys I'm so so sorry for the long wait! I'm a freshman in high school so with school,home work, private lessons for the violin, after school meetings, studying to get my perment, etc. it got pretty hectic and I just didn't have time to update, but I wrote this really fast just a minuet ago because I figured you guys would rather a short chapter than none at all. I'll start writing chapter 7 after I post this and it will either be up here tomorrow or Wednesday. Also, I'm thinking about writing a new book. It will either be a one~shot book or a multi~chapter, but IDK yet. Why do y'all think Maura is going back to the school? Do y'all think Jack is following them? Let me know what y'all think! review, follow and favorite! Hugs and Kisses!3**


End file.
